Galbart Glover
Galbart Glover is the Master of Deepwood Motte and sworn sword to Lord Corin Stark Appearance and Character Galbart is tall and strong, though he isn't an ugly man, he is by no means a handsome man either. He can most often be seen with a smile on his face. Not a smart man, Galbart chose to train in the yard rather than read books and learn his history, unless it pertained to wars. Galbart has green eyes and dark brown hair. Biography Galbart Glover was born in 380 AC to Benfred Glover and Danelle Tallhart. He was the first of three children the couple would have, the second and third being a twin sisters, Gwyn and Jeyne born only a year after Galbart. The marriage of Benfred and Danelle would provide no more children after the birth of their daughters despite attempts made by both partners to improve their chance at birthing another child. Exactly what prevented the coupld from having any more children was never discovered, and sadly in the year 390 AC, war was declared and Benfred would march south with the Frostborn. Benfred never returned from the war and Galbart was named Master of Deepwood Motte at the age of ten. Galbart was never a boy to care too much for his academic lessons, much preferring to train in the yard with his sword and shield working with both weapons as if they were extensions of his body and as a result of his training, Galbart would grow strong. The maester would make repeated attempts to teach Galbart, but the only lessons he cared about were the ones revolving around war. Due to Galbart's indifference to his other lessons, he can never be proclaimed an intelligent man unless it comes to battle. Growing up without a father left Galbart much to his own devices, much to the dismay of his mother who had tried in vain to find Galbart a good match for a wife. Instead, he chose to drink, whore and fight with his friends. Now, Galbart is preparing to leave Karhold after the feast that took place there, with Winterfell in mind as his next destination. *"I was sober for eleven years." "Then what happened?" "Turned twelve." -Galbart Glover, 392 AC Recent Events * 390 AC- Galbart becomes Master of Deepwood Motte at the age of ten. His mother acts as regent for him, though Galbart chooses to do what he likes with his time. * 398 AC- Galbart attends Corin Stark's council in Winterfell, but chooses not to vote until weeks later. * 9th Moon of 398 AC- Galbart is left in charge of the Northern forces remaining in the North, and goes to the Wall to help the Night's Watch. Family * Benfred Glover, former Master of Deepwood Motte. (362 AC-390 AC) * Dannelle Glover (nèe Tallhart), former lady of Deepwood Motte, and Galbart's mother. (362 AC) ** Galbart Glover, Master of Deepwood Motte. (380 AC) ** Gwyn Glover, Galbart's younger sister, older twin sister of Jeyne. (381 AC) ** Jeyne Glover, Galbart's youngest sister, twin of Gwyn Glover. (381 AC) Category:House Glover Category:Northerner